Neleus Costas
Appearance A middle aged Dark skinned man, When a Velan garbed in Dark Blue robes tinted gold patters with body armor beneath it. His vial was a form of armor, with a full helmet underneath a chain mail vial. On his hip lay a custom made Laser pistol. As a Deathless Commi his wairs more basic, but stonger body armor as his Uniform. The two things that remind him of his Velan Hergiage and his purpus, is a Chain link desing covering his helmet. And his Laser Pistol at his hip. Early life Born the eldest member of the Costas Famaly, a wealthy merchant family Coastas was trained to be a navigator since he was old enough. However the yurn to adventure always stuck to the back of his mind. Making him distant from his family and the business. Now Immerser Vela Neleus Coastas he was stationed on one of his fathers hauler and worked as a navigator. After a few months on duty he started to get board, with only an old Cavus at his side, he was not prepared for the pirate group known as the Vandals attack. It didn't take long for Coastas to realize the ship would be taken, so he summoned his Cavus, readied his laser pistol, apologized and shot the old man in the neck. Then quickly swapped clothes. Life as a Vandal After claiming he killed the navigator to free himself from his wicked nobleness the Vandal took him in. Completely afraid that he is in the clutches Vandal he realized this was the adventure he craved. He devised a plan to slowly "learn" how to navigate the ship. Gaining the trust of his captain and the rest of his crew. Then, someday he would navigate the ship back to Haqani to be rescued. What he did not expect was to make friends. After a few years he had friends on enough ships to tell them who he really was, and that in the future if they would work for him, their would be grate riches, even a pardon as a possibility, most took it. Soon after his Capetian would give him the keys and he would leave him alone, putting in the nav coordinates to Haqani, he walked away from the council. As he walked away he did feel regret for those that would die. He would keep his humility that he had to learn to fit in, and with that he always treated his surfs right. Hunting the Vandal After turning in his old crew spearing those that said they would work for him, he told Crux officers to trust them and to learn what they can a bout Vandal ship movements. With the help of the Vandal spies, Costas and Crux hunted down Vandal ships and nullified threats. Taking over the family He continued to hunt down Vandal for years, until he got news that his father was dying. Knowing it was time to grow up, he picked up the Vial once more to fly his fathers ships. He took his flag ship, "The Floating Drift" as his own. Got married to the future Immercer Vela Neleus Anika. And by the time his father died, leaving Coatas the head of the family, he had is first born daughter Kanaan. As she grew older they would grow closer as well, much to Coastas disappointment she did not become a Navigator, but a Cavus, but to his sunrise she made sure that she was assigned to him. Anika later bore twins Maajid the Taiwo and Saamir the Kehinde, they however were born late enough to not remember their mother. Tragedy strikes As the Twins reach one year old the rest of the family go on a vacation from them and are "The Floating Drift". When the ship gets intercepted and attacked by a Vandal fleet in hiding. The ship if all but lost, Coastas and Kanaan survived in escape pods, Anika however was never found. As time went on Coastas blamed himself for being to aggressive against the Vandal, he believes that they tracked him down and tried to kill him, for all the damage he was responsible for. This depend his hatred for the Vandal, and he starts drinking, then he starts drinking too much. Kanaan sees this rage and uses it to the family advantage. Motivating him to get back on his feet, and to hit the Vandaleven harder this time, in person. Rebuilding and Destroying Costas sells any ship smaller then a corvette class or higher, and uses the funds to design a new type of cargo ship with members of House Fornax. The one goal of these new corvettes and frigate were to be able to carry cargo while being able to defend themselves from Vandal ships. "The Floating Drift" was even repaired and had more armor and armament added to her. While plans for a cruiser variant was in the making. And they worked, while rarely used in battle they intimidated most hostile ships to stay away, and when combat started they were well able to defend themselves. This success brought Immercer Vela Neleus Coastas, to finally retire as Sheikh Vela Neleus Coastas. The War on Synthetics His retirement would be cut short, as his work force almost complete wiped out. Coastas never distressed the Synths, but never thought of them as "people" so was more pissed off at his lack of work force then anything else. With most of the fleet now mothballed his remaining ships in service are "The Floating Drift" and two Corvettes given to the twins. The cruiser was almost completed by the time the war ended, so it too was mothballed. And with the Vagrent threat now showing its head he had to many places to be wile being attacked by Vagrent and Synths alike. Raising tensions with the STO Coastas was fine with the idea of the STO, he liked how it could help his trade. The emprie dissagred, confused by this he tried going around to nobles to convince them to change their mind. Most of them could't be changed. And as old friends in Crux, Aqula and even old friends in Fornax started to turn on him, he started to stress, turn back to drinking, The twins disagreed on where to go, one wanting to go to Pyxis the other to stay with Vela. And when Vela called him home withe the rest of the navigators he had a new idea. Commodore Costas "Drift" Neleus of the Deathless Knowing that the Empire hated his famlay, and he now hated Vela for betraying the Empire, Costas took himself his extended family, his network of spies and as many mothballed corvettes, frigates and the new Cruiser with him to the Deathless home world of Koschei. He negotiated to join them and to keep his ships under his command in exchange for his Vagrent spies. Now with a new name, fresh crew and a renewed purpose. He continues his hunt for Vagrent. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members Category:House Vela Members